1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swaging machine for swaging a workpiece as it is axially fed or for recessing an axially fixed workpiece, which machine comprises two or more swaging tools consisting each of a stem and a die associated with said stem, die guiding means for guiding said dies and a front cover for covering said dies in said die guiding means and optionally comprises slidable wedges extending between each of said stems and one of said dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known swaging machines for swaging a workpiece as it is axially fed or for recessing an axially fixed workpiece comprise two or more swaging tools consisting each of a stem and a die associated with said stem, die guiding means for guiding said dies and a front cover for covering said dies in said die guiding means and optionally comprise slidable wedges extending between each of said stems and one of said dies. In the known machines of that kind the dies are changed by hand in a complicated and time-consuming operation, which reduces the economy of the work, particularly if the workpieces are to be swaged in small lots so that the dies must often be changed, or when workpieces are to be formed with a plurality of steps.